


Our Space

by Vorsakh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sharing a Bed, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorsakh/pseuds/Vorsakh
Summary: It was the right thing to do, letting Theo use his room and bed whenever he needed. Liam was at school during the days, and Theo was working nights. It wasn't like they were actually sharing a bed. The only evidence Theo was ever there was his scent, clinging to the sheets. Liam didn't mind that, not at all.





	1. Chapter 1

Liam yawned as he made his way up the stairs to his room. He was  _ exhausted _ , to say the least. He thought being a senior meant being able to slack off when it came to school work, but oh, he was  _ so wrong. _ They are just four days into the school year, and he’d already spent  _ four days _ staying in the library until closing time. All he wanted was to crawl into bed and sleep, even though it was just past eight.

 

He paused as he entered the room, eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness. There was a duffle bag in the corner of his room, black and a little worn. Theo was here. It only took  _ weeks  _ of nagging but apparently, the older boy had finally relented and took Liam’s offer to move into his house.

 

Well, the chimera had made sure to shut down the idea of actually moving in, but Liam had insisted he could use his room for a place to store his belongings and sleep, which was basically moving in, but he won’t tell Theo that. It was much better than a truck, but that was another thing he would never say to Theo’s face. The idiot had some fucked up views about what is pity and what is just being kind.

 

It took time, the people in town still weren’t trusting of the supernatural, but Theo had managed to find a job. The pay wasn’t the best and he had to work late night shifts but he insisted it was alright. Liam knew he was trying to save up enough to be able to rent a place to live, even though it was unnecessary. He wanted- he was willing to let Theo live with him until he’ll be able to stand up on his own and find a better job and a good apartment, but the first and only time he made that offer straight up resulted in Theo not speaking to him for two weeks. Instead, he made casual, irregular mentions of being out for most of the day and hinting that Theo could take advantage of his empty bedroom if he wanted. 

 

So here he was, staring at his own bed. Which, he assumed, Theo had slept on today. The room looked exactly as he left it, his mess untouched, the black duffle bag the only change. He wondered if his bed was comfortable. Not that sleeping in the backseat of a truck is, but maybe his mattress wasn’t stiff enough. Or too stiff. Or maybe- he stopped himself with a scoff. His bed was fine, and if Theo’s back survived a year sleeping in a car and various abandoned warehouses, he would survive a loose spring here and there. Theo wasn’t a child, and despite Liam’s actions it wasn’t his job to take care of Theo. He might have  _ wanted _ to but it wasn’t his job.

 

He shook his head, realized he’d spent too many minutes standing there and staring into blank space instead of finally falling face first into his not too soft, not too stiff mattress as he'd planned to. He threw his bag aside, toed off his shoes and wrestled out of his jeans before setting his alarm and finally, finally falling into bed-

 

Only to recoil back with a gasp, which only served to make him inhale more of that scent. What was that scent- oh. Theo. Theo had slept in his bed, just as Liam intended, so of course his bed carried his scent. He just wasn’t used to it, just all. He settled back down, swearing the bed was warmer than usual. Maybe Theo had just left right before Liam returned, and that was why his scent and warmth were so strong. Or maybe that was the feeling of someone else’s presence in a place that used to be just his own. Liam closed his eyes, pressing his nose into the pillow. He could actually get used to it, he thought, Theo smelt kinda good…

 

* * *

 

The weeks have passed. School was still a pain in his ass, Theo was still sleeping in his bed during the days. Business as usual. Liam had gotten used to it- Theo’s clothes mixed with his own laundry, Theo’s hair gel in his bathroom, Theo’s scent in his sheets. He had to admit, it was weird at first, but now it had a calming effect on him. 

 

He doesn’t get to actually  _ see  _ Theo that much, not with their conflicting schedules, but with all his stuff (and his scent, don’t forget his scent) around, it felt as if he was with Liam all the time. He didn’t have to worry about losing control, not even during the full moon. Which was yet another thing to add to the list titled ‘never tell Theo about this’. 

 

Theo knowing his scent was anchoring Liam down? Yeah, no thanks. He would have to run away and change his identity, or something just as drastic.

 

On Wednesday he returned home from the library, bleary-eyed and slow-blinking. Could werewolves die of exhaustion? He hoped not. That would be embarrassing. He couldn’t wait to get to bed, if only his legs would cooperate and take him up the stairs. He leaned against the closed front door, bag hanging off one shoulder. He’ll just close his eyes for a few moments and then he’ll go up. It’s totally fine.

 

He’ll realize much later how totally  _ not fine _ it was, because someone apparently carried him to bed, took his clothes off and  _ tucked him in _ like a child. Someone with a spicy, familiar scent. Someone he won’t be able to look in the eyes,  _ ever _ . It was a good thing he had to run to school and didn’t have time to freak out too much over that. 

 

* * *

 

Liam was not having a good day. He slept in and had to skip his morning shower, and then their math teacher decided Monday was a good day for a surprise quiz, which he obviously failed. And after that Mason and Corey bailed out on their study session in the library to go on a date. They had tried to convince Liam he didn’t need to spend every night in the library, but unlike them, he didn’t have someone to spend his free time with. Not that he was bitter about it, not at all. 

 

So yeah, he was tired, as per usual, and more than a bit cranky which was something he felt only rarely nowadays. He dragged his feet, walking slowly to his house. He still had some homework to do, but he didn’t stay that late today. Maybe he’ll take a nap first, some sleep and a whiff of Theo’s scent from his pillow will only do him good. 

 

Yeah, he was way beyond denying anything. He was pathetic and slightly addicted to Theo’s scent. Sue him.

 

He walked faster, happy with his plan. He’ll nap, sniff, and do the rest of his work. Excellent. 

 

Except that, as always, things went bad for him. He fell onto the bed with a happy sigh only to be met with the clean scent of laundry detergent. And that’s it. No Theo. None at all! 

 

He stood up in panic, staring at his bed. These were different sheets than the morning. His mother usually changes the sheets on weekends, but she apparently did so today.  _ After  _ Theo had left. Which meant absolutely no trace of the warm, spicy aroma he’d gotten so used to. How will he be able to sleep tonight?

 

With a frustrated groan, he made his way to his desk and pulled out his books. He always worked better when angry. And later he’ll just have to find one of Theo’s used shirts and put it under his pillow. He had no other choice.

 

* * *

 

Liam hummed, pressing his face into his pillow and inhaled the minty smell of Theo’s shampoo. Today was good. School wasn’t as demanding and his grades were just going up. All these hours spent studying with Mason and Corey, or by himself, had paid off. He managed to skip library a few days a week and still do all his school work on time. 

 

Beacon Hills itself was quiet. He knew it was mostly due to the sheriff's department keeping watch and patrolling at nights, and it probably won’t last that long, but he will enjoy it while he could. It was hard enough being a werewolf and going to high school, he could do without any more crazed hunters or mythical beasts.

 

He turned to lie on his back, sighing and staring at the ceiling. Something was keeping him from falling asleep. He wasn’t stressed, the house was quiet. He had no idea what it could possibly be. The room was still unchanged, most of Theo’s belongings put away in his bag. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Ah, there it was. There was an unfamiliar scent in the air. No, it wasn’t completely unfamiliar, it was just  _ different _ . He tried to focus, inhaling deeply over and over again, trying to figure out that sweet scent. He didn’t even notice his hand moving, rubbing slow circles on his stomach until he accidentally brushed the bulge in his sweatpants.

 

He threw his hand to the side as if burned, grabbing the sheets. He stared down, focusing on his own body rather than the scents in his room. How could he not notice growing hard? What was even- oh, he was an idiot. He blinked slowly, still staring at the tent raising the grey fabric. That scent, he knew what it was. 

 

He blushed hotly but relaxed his body, loosening his fists. He licked his suddenly dry lips, willing himself to not think about it.

 

Don’t think about Theo in your bed. Don’t think about Theo jerking off in your bed. Don’t, don’t, don’t think about the sweet scent of Theo’s cum in your room, in your sheets.

 

Hah, as if he could stop himself. 

 

His hand drifted back down, rubbing against his covered dick with the heel of his palm. Theo apparently got comfortable enough in Liam’s room to do that. Did he think Liam won’t notice the scent, or maybe he just didn’t care? Maybe, just  _ maybe _ , he wanted Liam to know.

 

That was a dangerous line of thought, but he couldn’t help but fall into his mind, his fantasies. His hand slipped under the sweatpants, grabbing himself firmly. Eyes closed, he stroked himself to completion with Theo’s scent filling his lungs.


	2. Chapter 2

Liam stripped the sheets off the bed come morning. He couldn't take it, and he couldn't leave Theo with that scent. The sheets smelled like  _ both of them, _ in the most concentrated way possible. He blushed hotly as his mother quirked a brow at him as he carried the full laundry basket down, but not for the reason she might think. Rumpled as they were in the basket, the scent just came stronger, hitting his nose, his concentration wavering.

He went back upstairs, quickly getting dressed for school. He could only leave the window open and hope for the best. He wouldn't blame Theo if he thought Liam was a creep for jerking off while Theo's scent was still on the sheets. Especially not when he jerked off  _ to _ that scent. Not that Theo would ever know that!

When he rushed back downstairs, his school bag slung over one shoulder, he found Theo sitting on the couch in the living room. Blushing, he came to a stop in front of the chimera.

"Need a ride?" Theo asked, not looking up from his phone. Jesus, Liam hadn't seen him in a while, which also means he hadn't  _ heard _ him. His voice, right now, was doing  _ things _ to Liam.

He blushed deeper, mind wandering. Theo's voice was low and raspy anyway, he could only imagine how he sounded like when he... jerked off on Liam's bed.

He needed to stop right there.

"Yeah," he answered automatically, because what else could he say? No, thanks, I'll walk?

"Cool," Theo said, standing up and pocketing his phone. There were dark circles under his eyes, but Liam knew better than to comment. Sort of.

"Are you sleeping okay?" He asked in the truck, cursing himself when Theo tensed. "I mean, is like, the bed okay? I mean I'm used to it obviously but maybe it's uncomfortable or-"

"The bed is fine," Theo said, posture relaxing. "Thanks," he added quietly after a few silent moments, taking a turn towards the school.

"Yeah," Liam said, looking down. "No problem."

 

* * *

He wondered if Theo was finally comfortable enough in taking fewer hours at work, not as stressed about moving out. Liam saw him much more frequently lately, which was both a gift and a curse.

He still blushed nearly every time they crossed paths, but luckily Theo didn't comment. The...scent didn't return, either. Liam took his own jerking off sessions to the shower.

He got lucky once, but he won't push it.

He wasn't sure where Theo was during the weekends, but Liam had always made sure to wake up on time and bring whatever school work he had down to the living room, giving Theo privacy for when be decided to catch some sleep.

It was yet another Saturday, except this time Liam slept in late, his parents not home to wake him up either.

What did woke him up eventually, was the slide of the windows opening.

He turned his head, blinking sleepily at Theo who was on the window sill, frozen in place. "Sorry," Theo said, moving to slink back down.

"No, stay," Liam mumbled, his brain not fully online yet. "We should sleep," he patted the mattress clumsily before burying his face in the pillow, immediately falling back asleep.

 

* * *

 

When Liam woke up, his nose was buried in soft fabric, carrying a now familiar, comforting scent. The scent was stronger than usual, and beneath the fabric was a harder surface than his mattress ever was, but he paid that no mind.

He was warm and comfortable, and all he wanted to do was bury deeper into that warmth.

He wriggled around with his entire body, finding a better position. It took him a few moments to realize his nose wasn't pressed into fabric anymore, but something smoother and warmer.

_ Skin _ , he realized, after blinking his eyes open. His eyes crossed from the small distance, but there was no mistaking it. He was pressed against warm, pale skin. Which was probably a part of a  _ body _ .

He tensed, taking in his surroundings. Of course, that scent was stronger, he thought with a wince. He was laying  _ on top _ of Theo himself.

His face was buried in Theo's neck, tucked under the chimera's head. His arm was holding onto Theo with a tight grip on the soft fabric of the shirt he wore. Theo's own arm was around Liam as well, holding him close to his body. But still, Liam was the one embarrassingly clinging to the other boy. Oh god, Theo was going to kill him.

He gulped, limbs shaking with the effort of  _ not moving. _ Was Theo awake, or could he make a run for it?

"It's okay," came a raspy reply from above, answering his question. That is, that Theo was awake, because nothing was okay in this situation, as far as he was concerned.

"Umm," was all he managed to say as he slowly loosened the grip he had on the front of Theo's shirt, trying not to draw attention.

"It's okay," Theo said again, exasperated. He patted Liam's back, almost awkwardly, but the rest of his body was loose and comfortable, even with Liam's weight basically crashing him.

"Oh," again, Liam had nothing to say, even though he had  _ plenty _ of questions. Was it okay to... cuddle? Was  _ that _ what Theo was saying? Because if so…

"Uh- Liam?" Theo asked, the arm around Liam's back tensing slightly as Liam threw a leg over Theo, anchoring himself and burying deeper into Theo's warmth, face pressed to Theo's sternum.

"Shh," he whispered, muffled. "You said it was okay."

Theo's hand moved slowly, and Liam was sure he was about to pull away and probably call him an idiot, but he simply rested it on the back of Liam's neck, fingers tangled in his getting-too-long-again hair.

He relaxed, closing his eyes and melting into the gentle hold. Sniffing slightly, he found that Theo still smelled tired. "Go to sleep," he said softly. Lowering his voice to a barely-there whisper he added, "I got you."

Luckily Theo didn't say anything because the idiot probably would have said something mean and scathing. Liam liked him better when he was silent and sleepy anyway. Relaxing fully, he let himself drift back to sleep. He wasn't even tired anymore, but this felt too good to pass.

Liam should really learn not to move when he first wakes up. Earlier he snuggled up into Theo, which was more than a little embarrassing. But now? Now he caught himself circling his hips, rubbing his half hard cock into Theo's hip.

He froze, listening to the breaths coming from Theo, the rise and fall of his chest beneath him. He was asleep, probably due to the last drops of luck Liam will ever have in this lifetime, but he won't stay asleep long with Liam's scent suffocating the air around them. He never paid too much attention to his own scent, but it was overwhelming right now.

He quickly rolled away, opening the window to let fresh air in. It was nearly noon, Liam should get up by now anyway. Grabbing clean clothes, he quickly locked himself in the bathroom. Only there he allowed himself to take a deep, relieved breath.

That was...way too risky. It was one thing, giving in to his fantasies in the privacy of his room and mind, but he couldn't afford to make such mistakes with Theo around, not when he wanted to keep him. His teenage hormones were not more important than making sure Theo was safe.

He shook his head, taking his clothes off and entering the shower. The warm water running down his body, and Theo's scent clinging to his own skin, were doing nothing to help the... _ situation _ . He really, really shouldn't, he told himself. Theo was just behind the door, sleeping peacefully. He shouldn't. Like last time, his will was weak.

He bit down on his fist, while the other hand traveled down to grab himself. Taking care not to make too much noise, he found himself thinking ridiculous, almost too innocent thoughts, while he touched himself. When asleep, Theo looked so much younger, unable to put his masks or smirks on. He looked... _ cute _ , laying in Liam's bed, clothes rumpled, hair messy.

Liam moaned into the skin of his hand, recalling how Theo's lips were parted in his sleep, soft even breaths leaving them. They looked soft, his lips, colored a pretty pink. With the thoughts of kissing Theo, he came against the shower wall, the cooling water washing away the evidence.

When he returned to the room, he had to stop in his tracks. Theo was laying with his back to Liam. He couldn't tell in he was asleep or not, his breathing pattern slow and steady was somehow  _ different _ than before. The room also smelled strongly of arousal.  _ Theo's _ .

Liam closed his eyes, allowing himself one deep breath, filling his lungs with Theo's scent. He didn't know what that meant. Theo was probably just taking advantage of the privacy for some alone time. Liam should respect that. With one last glance towards Theo's curled up form, he silently left the room in search of breakfast. Or, well, lunch.

* * *

 

 

Liam hadn't returned to his room all day. He didn't, usually, on the weekends Theo was sleeping there, but this time he  _ forced _ himself not to go anywhere  _ near _ his room.

There was nothing to worry about, he told himself. Even if Theo heard or, Jesus, smelled him while he was in the shower, it was only natural. Besides, Theo was the one jerking off in bed, so if anyone should feel embarrassed, it was Theo.

But still, he did everything he could to be away, at one point volunteering to do the groceries for his parents.

When he finally made his way upstairs, unusually late as a result of sleeping in, Theo was long gone, and so was his scent. It wasn't completely gone, obviously, but after exposure to the main source for those few hours that morning, the faint remnants were just not enough.

He crawled into bed, feeling unusually cold and lonely. Maybe Theo should just start working days, like a normal person. It wasn't like they didn't both fit into the bed anyway.

 

 

* * *

 

The next time he saw Theo, was the next weekend. He had a pretty productive week, which included a very lengthy conversation. With himself. Well, not really, he wasn't  _ talking _ to himself, not yet. But he had a lot of reflecting to do.

It was  _ quite _ obvious he was attracted to Theo. He had a...crush on him. Okay, he was totally gone on him, whatever.

The thing is, how in the hell was he supposed to know if Theo felt the same way? He skipped the entire part where he was supposed to convince himself it was a bad idea. It was, he knew it, but he couldn't pretend to care.

His jerking off sessions were getting more and more ridiculous. When he did it the first few times, he thought about Theo's body, his lips, even his smirk that was as hot as it was dangerous. Now, he still thought about Theo's lips. About them smiling, mostly. The last time, he came to the thought of  _ holding Theo's hand _ . Yeah, he was  _ totally _ gone on him.

He had managed to reach to absolutely no conclusions about Theo himself, so when he saw him next, sliding into his room like the previous week, he knew he had to grab the opportunity and find out.

They already cuddled together on the bed before, it won't be weird if they did it again.

Expect... Liam was already awake and dressed, so when he sat back down on the bed all he received was a quirked eyebrow from Theo.

"Are you... going somewhere?" He asked, eyes falling on Liam's shoes.

Liam was planning to visit Mason, actually. "Nope," he said, kicking his shoes off. He was literally not going anywhere now, so it wasn't a lie.

"Okay," Theo said, jumping into the room fully. "You- uh, you want me to go?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head in a nervous tell he had never seen Theo use. His heart panged slightly at the sight.

"Not at all!" He said, standing up. "You, you go ahead and sleep. I'll be quiet!" He promised. He was too energized and awake to pretend he was going back to sleep, but maybe if he'll sit on the bed they might cuddle again.

He watched from the corner of his eye as Theo carefully peeled off his jacket and jeans, after kicking his own shoes off. He crawled under the blankets, breathing evening out quickly.

Liam busied himself with his phone for a few minutes, texting Mason to cancel their plans, before he deemed it safe to return to the bed.

Carefully, he sat up against the headboard, close enough that Theo's breath would have tickled the skin of his outer thigh, had he not been wearing jeans.

He pushed his earbuds into his ears, turning some music on while he played random games on his phone. It wasn't as boring as he thought. It was calming, sharing space with his anchor. Theo was vulnerable but he knew Liam was there, didn't even twitch when Liam got closer. It filled his heart with warmth and longing.

So,  _ so _ totally gone on him.

At one point, his mother entered the room, raising an eyebrow at the sight in front of her. She shook her head, lips quirking at Liam's guilty expression. 

"Right, I don't want to know, just please eat something when you're hungry, okay? There are leftovers in the fridge and money on the counter if you two want to order something in."

"Thanks, bye mom," he said quietly, watching as she left the room with one final puzzled look. God, if his own mother thought he was being weird, what would Theo think?

"Idiot," he whispered angrily, staring at his lap. "Idiot, idiot,  _ idiot _ ."

"Not that I disagree," he jumped at the raspy voice coming from his left. "But what did you do this time?"

Liam stared down at Theo, blinking slowly. His hair fell to his eyes and Liam's fingers  _ itched _ to smooth it away. It felt so good, so right that Theo was there beside him.

"Nothing," he said, his mouth dry. "I'm just- generally, an idiot."

Theo frowned, humming thoughtfully. "Only sometimes," he said, smiling softly. Liam chuckled, moving his gaze away. It sort of hurt, seeing Theo smile like that, but it also made him happy.

Theo moved, untangling his arm from beneath the bed so he could pull at Liam's shirt. "A bed is not a chair. If you're having a lazy day in, might as well lie down."

Liam blinked, surprised. He suspected, but now it seemed much more likely. Theo  _ liked _ to cuddle, or at least, sharing a bed with him. Sharing warmth? Whatever the reason was, Liam will take it.

He slid lower on the bed, staying above the covers but laying next to Theo. He turned his head, finding Theo already watching him. "I probably won't fall asleep," he said. "But you should go back to sleep, you're probably tired..."

"Okay," Theo's voice was hoarse and devastating. He wriggled just a tiny bit closer, but that was enough to cement the idea that he really  _ did _ like to cuddle.

Hesitatingly, Liam threw his arm open, placing it right above Theo's head. Theo stared at him, eyes hard, and Liam didn't dare to move. Slowly, so so slowly, Theo moved to place his head on Liam's arm, using it as a pillow.

Liam let out the breath he was holding. He felt Theo move, making himself comfortable, snuggle closer to Liam. He felt overwhelmed, closing his eyes against the sting. This was such a seemingly simple thing, but this was  _ Theo _ which made it  _ big _ .

He wanted to kiss and hug the other boy, and maybe cry a bit, out of relief.

Theo's breath slowed down, until he was asleep again. His breath tickling the skin of Liam's neck, his front pressed to Liam's side. One of Theo's arms was resting lightly near Liam's hip, fingers just shy of touching.

Liam stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out their situation. Theo trusted him enough for this, not only to be in the vulnerable state of sleep near Liam, but also allowing touch. It should be enough, this step forward in the relationship- their friendship. But Liam was too greedy.

Nothing to be done now, though. Even if he had the courage to ask, Theo was asleep.

"I got you," he repeated his earlier promise, just in case Theo heard. Upping the volume of his phone, he relaxed into the bed, the beat of his favorite tracks filling his mind.


End file.
